Ambiguitas
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Seisi pulau Gotou gempar, karena telah ditemukan dua orang pria dan satu orang gadis yang tergeletak di rumah Handa Seishuu. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kaligrafi "rokujuu-kyu" yang sedang dikerjakan Handa, dan makan siang buatan Hiroshi? (Unrequited Hiro/Seishuu xD). Entri untuk FID #6, tema "69".


***yo, saya kembali setelah webe sekian tahun lamanya #dibuang. Fic ini saya bikin sebagai entri dadakan FID alias Fujoshi Independence Day ke-6 dengan tema "69" (serius dadakan, bikinnya setengah jam ini lol). Kebetulan saya lagi ngeship pasangan dodol Hiroshi sama Seishuu dari Barakamon, jadi ya terjadilah fic ini... LOL. Seperti biasa, Barakamon itu milik Satsuki Yoshino, dan ficnya milik saya. Selamat membaca~ xD***

Kyushu, musim panas 2014.

Seisi pulau Gotou gempar. Telah ditemukan seorang gadis dan dua orang pria di halaman rumah sang seniman kaligrafi (yang kelihatannya cukup berantakan), dalam kondisi terbaring. Sang gadis, masih berkacamata dan berseragam sekolah, kelihatannya telah mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah dari hidungnya. Sementara kedua pria yang terbaring di lokasi yang cukup jauh dari tempat sang gadis ditemukan dalam posisi yang bisa disebut...

_Agak ambigu sedikit. Kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki, tapi geser sedikit, _gitu lho_._

Miwa yang pertama kali menemukan mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu langsung histeris. Dipanggilnya kepala desa, kepala sekolah, dan seluruh warga dengan teriakan yang membuat sakit kepala. Warga yang panik pun kemudian menghampiri rumah Handa-sensei, dengan beragam bawaan mulai obor (padahal hari masih siang), sampai jimat penangkal setan berbahan dasar air (yang katanya sudah dijampi-jampi paderi dari pulau sebelah). Katanya, kalau diciprat-ciprat, setannya bisa lewat, begitulah.

Sementara, Handa dan Hiroshi yang baru saja pingsan karena "kecelakaan" kecil yang mereka alami baru saja sadar saat mereka mendengar ribut-ribut di sekitar rumah tersebut.

"Serang! Serang! Malingnya siapa!." sayup-sayup teriakan warga terdengar di kuping mereka, meskipun kumpulan warga itu masih jauh jaraknya dari rumah Handa. Tentu saja, pulau itu kan sepi. Suara jangkrik di hutan saja kadang-kadang masih bisa kedengaran sampai laut. Mungkin itu sebabnya operator selular tidak mau banyak berinvestasi di pulau dekat Kyushu itu? Untuk apa toh, kan cukup berteriak saja orang-orang sudah bisa ngobrol dengan murah.

"Hah, maling?"

Itulah reaksi pertama sang seniman kaligrafi saat ia benar-benar tersadar. "Kaligrafi gueeee!," teriaknya kemudian, yang mengundang tonjokan mesra di lututnya dari Hiroshi yang masih berusaha bangkit.

"Nggak ada yang tertarik sama kaligrafimu di sini, sensei. Pede amat, sih."

Handa pun kemudian melangkah. Hiroshi yang menggunakan kaki Handa sebagai penyeimbang selama ia mencoba bangkit pun agak kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Heh, sensei, jangan dulu gerak. Mau berdiri nih. Salah siapa tadi hampir nendang kepalaku," begitu responnya.

Handa pun menarik nafas, dan menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Benar juga kata Hiroshi, adegan yang mereka alami tadi sebelum pingsan bisa disebut... Lucu, atau bahkan memalukan? Ia sampai bingung bagaimana harus berekspresi ketika mengingatnya. Malu, atau bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak? Dua-duanya sah-sah saja kok untuk dilakukan.

Ia ingat, sebelum terjatuh, ia tengah mengerjakan kaligrafi di depan rumahnya. Kaligrafinya kali ini adalah "rokujuu-kyu", enam puluh sembilan, untuk perayaan ulang tahun seorang pejabat ternama di Chiba sana. Pemesannya bahkan menentukan jenis material dan jenis tinta yang harus ia gunakan bahkan sebelum ia memulai. Untung saja bayarannya cukup untuk uang makannya selama beberapa bulan di pulau Gotou (karena biaya hidup di sana tidak semahal di Tokyo tentu saja) bahkan setelah dipotong pembelian bahan-bahan mahal yang mereka minta, jadi ia tidak terlalu menggerutu soal pekerjaan itu. Lagipula karakternya pun mudah dibuat, begitu pikirnya.

Sayangnya, ternyata, membuat kaligrafi dengan cat semprot dan papan akrilik tidak semudah membuatnya dengan kuas. Ia berpikir bahwa apa yang tengah ia kerjakan saat itu adalah membuat grafiti, bukan kaligrafi. Tapi karena sudah tanggung diterima tawaran pekerjaannya, mau bagaimana? Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengerjakannya dengan profesional agar tidak mengecewakan kliennya.

Memilih mengerjakannya dengan profesional berarti ia harus mengerti peralatan yang ia gunakan. Sayangnya, ia lupa memperkirakan bahwa butiran cat semprot bisa mengenai matanya. Benar saja, hal itu terjadi sejenak setelah ia hampir menyelesaikan karakter "kyu". Karakternya belum selesai, tapi bentuknya sudah jelas dan siapapun yang lulus pelajaran kanji kelas satu SD pasti mengerti bahwa kanji tersebut adalah "kyu".

"EH PEDES! MATA GUE!"

Ia pun sukses tersandung tiang rumahnya hingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia mendengar suara Hiroshi sejenak sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

Hiroshi memang datang ke rumah Handa untuk mengantarkan makan siangnya. Kali ini, karena ibunya tidak datang, ia memasak makan siang untuk Handa. Setelah mengemas makan siang tersebut dalam mangkuk anti pecah (setelah kejadian saat ia mengantar mi buatan ibunya, ia kini mengantar makanan dengan mangkuk anti pecah. Siapa tahu Handa pingsan dan menimpa tubuhnya lagi saat Naru tidak ada, setidaknya makanan yang dibawanya tidak akan tumpah sampai tidak bisa dimakan), ia pun berangkat. Jarak rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sang seniman, lima menit juga sampai.

Sialnya, ia selalu tiba di saat yang tidak pas.

Melihat sang seniman yang tersandung tiang dan akan pingsan, Hiroshi pun buru-buru agar setidaknya bisa menangkap badan kurusnya. Kalau sampai kepalanya yang kena kan ia juga yang direpotkan karena harus membawa barang pribadi pria asal Tokyo itu ke rumah sakit satu-satunya di pulau Gotou. Hei, jaraknya kan tidak dekat.

_(Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan direpotkan seperti itu. Setelah melihat kerja kerasnya, dan interaksinya dengan Naru dan bocah-bocah tetangga lainnya, ia merasa bahwa ia bisa, atau mungkin harus, menerima keberadaan sang seniman di pulau itu, juga di hatinya. Salah siapa kelamaan jadi jomblo ngenes yang hidupnya setengah-setengah.)_

Namun saking buru-burunya, ia tersandung kaleng cat kosong sehingga tersandung di posisi yang mungkin bisa membuat orang lain mengernyitkan dahi. Kalau ia sedang dalam kondisi sadar, mungkin ia akan mengubah posisinya, tapi karena kepalanya juga ikutan terbentur tanah saat ia jatuh, ya apa boleh buat.

_(Lagipula, memangnya ada orang mau pingsan yang mengubah posisi pingsannya?)_

Kemudian, setelah beberapa menit, nampaknya Tama datang ke rumah Handa. Niatnya sih, ingin minta tinta sekaligus koreksi atas karyanya. Namun saat ia tiba di rumah Handa, apa yang ia lihat jauh di luar perkiraannya.

Handa, dan Hiroshi, tergeletak di tanah dengan posisi kepala Handa di dekat selangkangan Hiroshi, dan kepala Hiroshi ada di dekat selangkangan Handa. Lengkap dengan kaligrafi "rokujuu-kyuu" alias "69" yang kelihatannya belum selesai.

Mana tak meledak jiwa gadis busuk alias fujoshi yang selama ini terpendam dalam jiwa Tama. Setelah menahan teriakannya, ia pun pingsan dengan hidung bersimbah darah. Fujoshi mana yang tak menggelegak darah mudanya melihat adegan dua orang pria dewasa (oke, yang satu belum dewasa memang, tapi fisiknya toh tetap terlihat seperti pria cukup umur pada umumnya) yang tengah berposisi "menantang" di tengah panasnya matahari Kyushu, dan diperjelas dengan kaligrafi yang karakternya "sesuai" dengan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan?

Sejenak kemudian, Miwa yang "kehilangan" jejak Tama dari sekolah pun mencarinya ke rumah Handa. Apa yang ia lihat tentunya berbeda dari apa yang dilihat Tama, memang, karena ia kan belum lagi busuk. Ia bukan fujoshi, tentu saja. Karenanya, hanya terpikir satu penjelasan akan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya saat itu.

_Rumah Handa kemalingan._

Lalu dengan semangat membara, berteriak-teriaklah ia memanggil warga desa, dan sejenak setelah Handa dan Hiroshi sadar, warga pun memenuhi rumahnya.

Tama? Sudah pulang lewat semak-semak, setelah melihat adegan Hiroshi hendak berdiri dengan bertumpu di kaki Handa; menarik celana panjangnya agar Handa tidak bergerak kemana-mana. Di mata si gadis berkacamata, Hiroshi sedang meminta agar tidak diputuskan oleh Handa karena layanannya kurang memuaskan.

_(Tentu saja kejadian sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Cinta Hiroshi saja belum diketahui Handa.)_

"Ada apa ini?," tanya Handa dan Hiroshi kompak pada kepala desa yang memimpin barisan warga.

"Lho, kata Miwa, ada maling disini... Kalian sampai pingsan, lalu Tama bersimbah darah...," jawab sang kepala desa sambil menenangkan warganya. Mendengar hal itu, Handa pun mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Kalau Tama bersimbah darah kan, harusnya tubuhnya masih ada di pekarangannya. Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba gadis berkacamata itu bisa tiba di rumahnya?

"Eh? Nggak ada maling, kok. Barusan dia pingsan, itu saja," balas Hiroshi sambil menunjuk Handa yang masih celingukan. "Biasa, kalau lagi kerja kan dia agak aneh."

"Syukur kalau begitu," ujar sang kepala desa kemudian, sambil mengisyaratkan warganya untuk pulang karena tidak ada maling. Setelah semuanya pulang, ia pun berpesan pada Sensei untuk berhati-hati dan jangan lupa menjaga keamanan rumahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," tanya sang kepala desa pada Hiroshi. "Makan siang buat Sensei sudah kau bikin?"

Hiroshi hanya mengangguk. Sang kepala desa pun bernafas lega, kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eh, lu bikin makanan buat gue?," tanya Handa pada Hiroshi. Ia heran, karena biasanya ibu kepala desa yang membuat masakan untuknya. Lagipula, apa iya si pirang ini bisa masak? Masalahnya, tampang dan potongannya jauh dari potongan koki profesional.

"Bukan masakan yang susah dibikin sih. Kalau nggak mau ya sini, biar aku yang makan," balas Hiroshi, pura-pura marah. Melihatnya, Handa pun merebut mangkuk anti pecah yang dibawa Hiroshi, lalu membuka plastik pembungkusnya. Hm, nasi dengan timun bumbu miso.

"Mmhmmmenyakmmmm", ujarnya sambil mengunyah makanan yang dibawa Hiroshi. Hiroshi pun kemudian tertawa sambil menggetok kepala sang seniman.

"Nggak bagus makan sambil ngobrol, sensei. Ngomong-ngomong, kaligrafi itu...," ujar Hiroshi, yang dipotong ucapan Handa.

"Oh, itu kaligrafi 'rokujuu-kyu', enam puluh sembilan, buat ulang tahun pejabat di Chiba sana. Itu harus, uhm, selesai hari ini...," ujar Handa. Sejenak setelah mengatakan "enam puluh sembilan", refleks otaknya mengingat kejadian barusan, dan wajahnya pun agak memerah.

"Sensei, kau kebanyakan ngobrol dengan Tama, ya," balas Hiroshi kemudian. "Awas jadi homo," ujarnya, dengan wajah dingin.

_(Meskipun sebenarnya Hiroshi berharap hal tersebut menjadi kenyataan.)_

Handa pun kemudian tersedak, lalu menjawab dengan keras. "ENAK AJA! MENDINGAN GUE KAWIN SAMA KALIGRAFI GUE DARIPADA JADI HOMO!".

Melihat Handa yang menolak tuduhannya, Hiroshi sedikit merasa patah hati, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Cih, dasar. Pantas kau dilabeli sebagai seniman yang otaknya agak geser sedikit. Ini toh penyebabnya," ujarnya sambil tertawa. Handa yang tadinya akan marah pun, akhirnya ikut tertawa dengan Hiroshi melihat tawa lebar sang pemuda yang begitu bebas.

Sementara di balik semak-semak, Tama yang kembali ke rumah Hiroshi karena belum mendapat tinta dan kritiknya terpaksa harus pulang menahan mimisan. Untung saja, kali ini ia membawa sapu tangan.


End file.
